


Suscipio

by achillese



Series: Be Healed [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achillese/pseuds/achillese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is stranded at an abandoned gas station after his truck breaks down. Happy birthday to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suscipio

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sara](http://dementophiliac.tumblr.com) for the prompt: "Michael/Adam. One of their birthdays where something goes wrong."
> 
> Unbeta'd.

If Adam could be anywhere right now, you could bet your ass it wouldn’t be stuck at an abandoned gas station freezing his bum off in the cold September nighttime air. His truck – his baby, the one thing that so far hadn’t failed him or given him any reason to doubt its faithfulness – had finally croaked, dying in the middle of what was already supposed to be a long drive to Bobby’s house. He’d managed to singlehandedly push it a few hundred yards into the lot of the abandoned station, but any further than that and Adam would’ve probably collapsed from the exertion. It’s not like he was friggin’ Magneto and could just tug the thing along like a child’s wagon.

And the best part? His cell phone was dead.

Happy friggin’ birthday, Adam Milligan.

Adam slid out of his truck and kicked it once for good measure, perhaps in the hopes that doing so would magically jump start the thing and transport him the necessary hundred or so miles to Sioux Falls, but no such luck. All in all, this wasn’t his night.

“Come on,” Adam grumbled under his breath as he walked around to the front of his truck to peek under the hood.

He wasn’t exactly a whiz with cars and learning the ins and outs of his own engine hadn’t really been an issue until now, though in retrospect yeah, it probably would’ve been helpful to learn. He couldn’t even count on one hand the number of times Sam had suggested learning a thing or two from Dean, but Adam was less than inclined to cozy up with the eldest Winchester. Lord knows he barely spoke to even Sam, despite the fact that he was definitely closer with the younger of the two. In fact the only reason he was heading over to Bobby’s at all was because of Michael.

As Adam bent over to closer inspect the engine (though truth be told, if anything was broken, he wouldn’t be able to tell) he complained to himself about how Michael had somehow managed to convince him this was a good idea. If anything, Adam had tried getting as far away from the Winchesters as possible in the months after he’d been spit out of the Cage with Michael, who’d apparently broken them out when he discovered a ‘flaw in the design,’ whatever the hell that meant. Adam had relentlessly teased that Michael had been the one who designed the Cage, therefore the mistake was his, but the archangel hadn’t thought it as funny as Adam had. Go figure.

But no, Michael was all about family, and he’d insisted that Adam at least see his half brothers once a year on his birthday, if not twice around the holidays. His reasoning was that if Michael couldn’t keep his own family together, he at least wanted Adam to have his own, however disjointed and convoluted it may be.

“Nice try, Mike,” Adam muttered to himself, blue eyes studying the mechanism in front of him. “But I think tonight’s proof of a little divine intervention that I _shouldn’t_ be aching to join the Winchester family portrait.”

He slammed the hood shut and rubbed his hands together to warm them before looking at his surroundings. The station looked years old, with the Quik-e-mart’s busted windows and falling door to the rusted and frozen gas pumps that looked untouched by any except wild animals. Grass grew wild along the cracks in the sidewalk and the lights – which were shockingly still working – were giving off a sickly yellow glow. Perfect setting for a horror flick. Or a roadside murder.

Adam shivered a bit, whether from the cold or the chilling thought he’d just had, he didn’t know. He’d pray to Michael to save him right about now but he wasn’t sure if the angel would answer; he’d done a lot of praying the past few weeks and barely gotten a response. Still, it was worth a shot.

“Um, dear Michael,” Adam started out, leaning his back against the passenger side door. “I’m stuck. Send help.”

He waited a beat.

“S.O.S.”

Another beat.

“I got a passion in my pants and I ain’t afraid to show it.”

“You’ve got a _what_ in your _where?_ ”

Adam jumped at the voice from nowhere and whirled around. Michael was standing on the other side of his truck, wearing no jacket over his dark blue long-sleeved shirt. (And hell, the sleeves were even pushed up. Was this asshole not cold?) He stared at Adam with an eyebrow raised and the beginnings of a grin forming on his lips.

“You’re here,” Adam said dumbly.

“Yes, well, you called. About the, uh...passion in your pants?”

“Oh. That’s not it.” Adam waved him off, cheeks burning. “My truck broke down and I got stuck here.”

Michael walked around the truck, surveying it with slightly pursed lips. “Yes, well, I’d imagine you wouldn’t just stop at a gas station like this just for fun.” He finally looked up at Adam and caught his eye, green meeting blue. “Would you like me to transport you to Bobby’s?”

“Actually...” Adam scratched the back of his neck, trying to sound as casual as possible, “I was wondering if you could just...zap my truck so it’s fixed. And then I could...drive us there.”

Michael quirked his eyebrow even higher. “Why would you want to drive another hour when I could simply have us there in seconds?” Before Adam could answer, he asked, “Is it the truck? Do you not wish to leave it here by itself? I could come back here and bring it along, if that’s what you want. Or just bring it back to your apartment so it’s waiting there when I bring you home—”

“Michael. Shut up.”

Michael froze with his mouth halfway open, surprised. Adam was usually blunt and forward, sure, but never rude. He wiped the shock from his face and squared his already broad shoulders. “Well, if you don’t want my help—”

“I want your help fixing the truck so I can drive us both to Bobby’s. And that way I can...I can spend another hour with you.” The blush deepened from a pink to a red color, making Adam feel more like a girl than anything else, and he tried to avoid looking directly at Michael. He chose instead to study the chipped paint on his truck while he added, “You’re never really around anymore, man. I miss you.”

Michael waited for a moment before answering. “Heaven is fairly chaotic right about now.”

“I know.”

“I have a duty to my brothers and sisters there, to help guide them and defend them.”

“I know.” The more Michael talked, the more Adam felt like a selfish bastard for wanting just an hour.

Michael frowned. “If you know, then why would you ask?”

Adam shrugged one shoulder. “Wanted to see if you’d change your mind this time around and choose me.”

Michael couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little at the statement, though the corners of his mouth threatened to turn upward into a smile. Adam could be ridiculously vague when he wanted to be. Someone insults him, belittles him, or offends him? He’ll get right up in their face. He wants to talk about his feelings? He runs. It’s maddeningly endearing.

“Well, it _is_ your birthday...” Michael pretended to weigh his options. Go back up to Heaven and duke it out with whoever was causing problems this time around? Or stay on Earth and hang out with his human boyfriend? Hm. “I supposed I could spare another hour to travel with you. After all, I’m supposed to make an appearance at Bobby’s as well. Might as well show up with the guest of honor.”

Adam grinned a little and finally looked up as Michael took his chin in one hand and leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead. As he did so, warmth spread throughout his entire body as Michael shielded him from the cold. Adam sighed, eyes closed, before he said, “I know it’s gonna be _torture_ for you to travel with me, so thanks for the deep personal sacrifice.” The sarcasm isn’t vicious, merely teasing.

Michael chuckled and touched a hand to Adam’s car; the engine revved as it started up again. Adam walked back over to the driver’s side and slid in as Michael simply popped himself into the passenger’s seat, waiting for Adam to shut the door and buckle in.

“Y’know, I haven’t forgotten. It’s your birthday, too,” Adam said as he pulled out of the lot.

Michael nodded absentmindedly as he rested both hands in his lap, staring out the window at the passing forest landscape. “Yes, it’s Saint Michael’s Day. The irony is rampant.”

Adam snorted. “I meant that I got you a present. It’s in the backseat if you wanna grab it.”

Michael paused before reaching behind him and grappling blindly for the gift-wrapped box sitting in the cramped backseat of Adam’s truck. He tore at the silver wrapping paper before turning the smallish box over in his hands, reading the label in the passing streetlights as he came to the realization that Adam had bought him a very nice camera.

“Th-Thank you, Adam. But...why?” Michael asked gently, not wanting to offend him. He wasn’t sure if humans usually questioned the nature of their birthday presents, but it was honestly something Michael wanted to know.

Adam shrugged one shoulder, eyes on the road and hands on the steering wheel. “I know you’ve lived through every human event known to mankind and then some, so time isn’t really a concern for you. But I just figured...if there’s ever a moment you wanna capture, y’know, for memory’s sake so you have something physical to look back on...” He trailed off, unsure of where to go from there.

Michael turned the box over in his hands, still amazed. It was a gift he was sure many other humans have received before him, but he knew it held a different meaning for Adam. Angels were immortal and of course they wouldn’t remember every single little thing that happened to them, or every person they met or encountered. This was one of the ways they could, and though Michael had never tried it before, he was willing to this time around.

“Thank you,” Michael repeated more meaningfully. “I truly appreciate this. I’ll use it often.” He was already thinking of a list of things he wanted to document: Castiel learning how to use the Internet, Adam sitting at the kitchen table with a book in his lap, Dean teaching Sam how to properly wash the Impala, Adam fixing up dinner, Bobby reading one of his books, Adam playing his guitar when he thought he was alone...

“I don’t have anything for you though,” Michael realized with a frown. How stupid of him to not bring Adam a gift on the day of his birth. It was tradition. Though, in his defense, keeping Heaven from tearing at the seams was taking up much of his spare time and thought.

Adam let go of the wheel with one hand, reached over, and laced his fingers with Michael’s, squeezing gently. “You gave me an extra hour with you. It’s enough.”

“Not much of a gift,” Michael couldn’t help but say with a derisive little snort.

“When your boyfriend is the chief of Heaven, commands an army, and barely has time to eat breakfast with you each morning, let alone sit for an hour-long car ride? Pretty much a present wrapped up in a bow.” Adam squeezed his hand again. “Really, Mike. This is enough.”

“I don’t like that my presence alone is a gift. I should be here for you regardless. You shouldn’t have to treat it like a rare occurrence.”

“Well, it is.”

Michael frowned and rubbed the back of Adam’s hand with his thumb. “I will change that. I promise.”

Adam smiled a little. “Don’t stress yourself out over it.”

Michael tilted his head to look at Adam. “I will not. But I will nevertheless try harder to be here, even for the little things.”

“Hey, my breakfast cooking is _not_ a little thing. Shit’s a big deal.”

“I know.”

Michael raised his other hand and pushed the truck into driving itself along the road. Adam soon realized his guidance was no longer needed as he experimentally let go of the steering wheel. Michael reached across the divider between their seats and turned Adam’s face towards his, gently.

“Happy birthday, Adam,” Michael mumbled before kissing him, slowly, wanting Adam to understand just how much he cared even if he was rarely ever around to show it.

Adam grinned into the kiss, cupping the back of Michael’s neck with one hand, foot off the gas pedal because Michael was controlling that as well. They broke the kiss and Adam replied, “And happy birthday to you too. Please don’t let us crash.”

Michael chuckled, trailing his fingertips along Adam’s jaw before kissing him again. “I’d never.”


End file.
